Hope
by Viselle
Summary: Aku berharap kau melihatku./ Sisi lain dari Wish, dengan memakai Ichigo POV.


Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

 **Hope**

 _(Sisi lain dari Wish, dengan memakai Ichigo POV)_

 **By**

 **Ann**

…

 **Warning: Au, Ooc, typo's, setiap tanda "..." adalah** _ **skip time**_ **.**

 **Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'**

…

 _Aku berharap kau melihatku._

…

Aku selalu melihatnya, memerhatikannya, dan menyukainya. Namun dia tak tahu. Tidak pernah menyadari jika aku ada di sini untuknya. Seperti sekarang, dia begitu asyik dengan ponselnya, berselancar di dunia maya tanpa memedulikan keberadaanku padahal aku sudah memanggilnya dua kali.

"RUKIA!"

Akhirnya dia mendongak padaku, tetapi ekspresinya terlihat tak senang. Mata violet itu memelototiku. Ternyata aku sudah mengganggunya dari kegiatan apa pun yang sekarang ia tengah lakukan di dunia antah berantah tanpa wujud itu.

"APA?!" sahutnya galak.

"Buku PR-mu, aku mau mengumpulkannya," jawabku sebal. Jujur saja, aku agak kesal karena dia butuh waktu cukup lama untuk merespon panggilanku.

"PR?" Rukia terlihat bingung.

"Matematika. Jangan bilang kau lupa mengerjakannya?" Mata violet itu melebar, terlihat panik. Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tas sekolah, menarik sebuah buku keluar dan membukanya. Kemudian ia menelungkup lemas di mejanya saat mendapati jika yang tertulis di bukunya hanyalah soal yang diberikan Ukitake-sensei kemarin, tanpa ada jawaban tertulis menyertainya. "Matilah aku..." Kudengar ia menggumam.

Aku menatapnya bingung, tak biasanya dia melupakan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan oleh guru. Apa _sih_ yang membuatnya sampai lupa? Tapi kalau kuingat-ingat, akhir-akhir ini dia memang begini. Sering lupa dengan tugas sekolah, hampir terlambat datang ke sekolah, dan seringkali aku mendapatinya tidak memerhatikan penjelasan guru, dan malah asyik dengan ponselnya. Pasti ada sesuatu di dunia tanpa rupa itu yang mengalihkan perhatiannya, aku tak tahu apa. Yang jelas bukan hal yang baik, karena membuat Rukia kehilangan konsentrasi pada sekolahnya.

"Apa _sih_ yang kaukerjakan sampai lupa mengerjakan PR." Aku mengomelinya seraya mengambil bukuku dari tumpukan buku PR yang kubawa dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Apa ini?" Dia menatapku bingung.

"Salin punyaku," jawabku singkat.

"Tidak usah," ujarnya malu seraya mendorong bukuku menjauh.

Aku mengernyit. "Mau kena hukuman ya?"

"Biarlah, siapa suruh aku lupa mengerjakannya." Rukia pasrah.

"Tapi—"

"Tak apa, Ichigo. Aku akan menemui Ukitake-sensei dan mengakui padanya kalau aku lupa membuat PR." Rukia berdiri dan melangkah cepat keluar ruang kelas. Aku hanya bisa memandangi punggung mungil itu yang menjauh, kemudian menghilang ke koridor. Aku harus mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya.

...

Aku _stand-by_ di meja belajarku, menatap lekat layar laptopku yang tengah menampilkan laman jejaring sosial yang paling banyak digunakan di dunia, _facebook._ Yang kubuka bukanlah beranda atau profil-ku, tetapi profil milik teman kecilku, Rukia Kuchiki.

Aku memerhatikan dengan teliti setiap postingan status yang dia buat, setiap gambar, atau pun tautan yang ia bagikan. Ada sebuah postingan di dinding _facebook_ Rukia yang menarik perhatianku. Postingan dari seseorang bernama _Aka no Kishi_ —Kesatria Merah—

"Apa kabarmu hari ini, _my queen bunny?"_

 _Queen Bunny?_ Panggilan apa itu? Dan kenapa Rukia mau saja dipanggil begitu? Tapi yang lebih penting, siapa dia? Kulihat si _Aka_ ini selalu berkomentar di setiap postingan Rukia, dan mereka terlihat selalu terlibat obrolan seru berdua. Apa orang ini yang membuat Rukia jadi lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di dunia maya dibanding dunia nyata?

Setelah mengecek akun _facebook_ Rukia, aku juga mengecek _twitter-_ nya, kemudian _Instagram_ , juga beberapa akun sosial media lain milik Rukia. Dan ternyata si _Aka_ ini memang selalu muncul. Sekarang sudah jelas apa, atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang menjadi sumber masalah Rukia?

Masalah sudah didapat, sekarang aku harus mencari solusi agar Rukia tidak hanyut dengan pertemanan dunia maya-nya. Aku harus mengingatkannya pada hal terpenting yang menjadi tugasnya sebagai seorang pelajar. Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu mengingatkannya tentang tugas dan belajar. Aku tidak mau dia mendapat hukuman lagi karena tidak mengerjakan tugas atau nilai ulangannya rendah.

...

"Sudah mengerjakan tugas Kimia?"

Aku langsung menanyai Rukia begitu bertemu dengannya. Dia langsung memberengut, karena sepertinya aku mengganggu _chatting-_ nya dengan si kesatria merah. "Sudah." Dia menjawab dengan ketus.

"Baguslah," sahutku sambil lalu. Sungguh, Rukia. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu hubunganmu, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau "hubungan"-mu itu tidak mengganggu prestasi sekolahmu.

...

" _Ada apa?"_ Suara di seberang _line_ bertanya dengan nada malas. Aku tahu alasannya. Pasti karena aku lagi-lagi mengganggu obrolannya dengan manusia tak jelas yang mengaku sebagai ksatria itu.

"Hoi, kenapa bicaramu begitu?" Aku jadi sebal kalau ingat Rukia menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak dengan teman maya yang baru dikenalnya itu, sedang padaku sikapnya ketus.

" _Siapa suruh kau nelpon malam-malam begini, aku udah ngatuk tau,"_ sahutnya.

Eh? Aku salah ya? Rupanya dia sudah mau tidur.

"Udah mau tidur ya?"Aku jadi tak enak hati karena mengganggunya.

" _Sudah jam dua belas, besok kan harus sekolah."_

"Benar juga." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

" _Jadi, ada apa?"_

"Cuma mau kasih tahu, besok ada ulangan Fisika."

Dari jeda beberapa detik sebelum dia menjawab, aku tahu kalau dia lupa besok ada ulangan.

Jawaban yang berupa: "Tau kok." darinya itu cuma jawaban untuk mempertahankan gengsinya.

"Udah belajar?" aku bertanya lagi.

" _Belum."_ Akhirnya dia menjawab dengan jujur.

Dan aku pun mulai mengeluarkan jurus nasehatku. "Dasar. Makanya jangan kebanyakan chatting, jadinya lupa kan sama belajar."

" _Iya, aku tahu."_ Dia menggerutu, aku tahu itu.

"Ya sudah, tidur sana. Nanti subuh kutelepon lagi," ujarku.

" _Mau apa telepon subuh-subuh?!"_

"Membangunkanmu. Biar kau bisa belajar buat ulangan."

Kemudian dia mengucapkan terima kasih, dan kali ini ucapannya terdengar tulus.

"Sudah, tidur sana." Aku mengakhiri obrolan dan memutus sambungan telepon, karena aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya yang bisa dipakai tidur untuk mengobrol tak jelas.

...

Hari ini wajahnya berseri-seri. Terlihat begitu bahagia, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan terjadi padanya.

"Mukamu kenapa?" tanyaku saat bersisian dengannya di loker sepatu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Rukia mematut dirinya di cermin kecil, mencari sesuatu yang salah di wajahnya.

"Terlalu bersinar-sinar, aku sampai silau," sahutku.

"Kalau _gitu_ jangan dilihat." Rukia berlalu pergi.

Aku memandanginya. Penasaran apa yang terjadi padanya. Cepat aku membuka laman _facebook_ di ponselku, mencari akun Rukia dan memerhatikan postingan di sana. Ah, ini dia penyebab kebahagian berlebihan itu. Rupanya Sabtu ini dia akan bertemu dengan si Aka no Kishi di _Park Zone._

...

Sabtu pagi aku bangun sangat awal, bahkan lebih awal daripada hari sekolah. Semuanya gara-gara Rukia. Gara-gara si bodoh itu janjian dengan seseorang yang belum dikenalnya. Memangnya dia tidak tahu kalau itu berbahaya. Laki-laki itu belum tentu sebaik yang dimunculkannya di dunia maya, bisa saja dia seorang maniak yang suka mengerjai gadis-gadis, atau mungkin dia _serial killer_ yang mengincar mangsa random dari dunia maya.

SIAL! Rukia benar-benar bodoh! Mau-maunya diajak bertemu dengan orang asing itu, apalagi laki-laki itu berkata akan membawa teman. Bagaimana kalau mereka berencana menculiknya? Apa dia tidak baca berita? Sudah banyak kasus penculikan dengan modus seperti itu.

Dan akhirnya di sini lah aku, menyembunyikan diri di belakang mesin penjual minuman otomatis, sambil terus memasang mata pada Rukia. Aku akan melindunginya, tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gadis yang kusukai.

Rukia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk semula, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Sepertinya si Aka akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku ikut mengadarkan pandanganku, meski sebenarnya aku tak tahu rupa si Aka seperti apa.

Glek! Aku ketahuan! Mata Rukia tepat mengarah padaku, jelas dia mengenaliku, bahkan sepertinya dia berniat mendatangiku, mungkin untuk menyuruhku pulang. Tetapi orang itu muncul. Laki-laki berambut merah itu mendekati Rukia, menyapanya, mengobrol dengannya. Jadi, orang itu si Kesatria Merah. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kenapa laki-laki membawa seorang gadis? Dan kenapa pula wajah Rukia seperti itu? Dia... terlihat hampir menangis, namun masih memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Tak berapa lama laki-laki merah dan gadisnya meninggalkan Rukia.

Gadis raven-ku kembali terduduk, tertunduk lemas, di tempat yang tadinya ia tinggalkan. Aku tahu dia pasti menangis. Tanganku mengepal, kemarahanku naik ke ubun-ubun. Rasanya ingin kulayangkan tinjuku ini ke wajah atau perut si kepala merah itu. Tetapi itu bisa menunggu, sekarang yang terpenting adalah Rukia.

Aku segera menghampiri Rukia, tetapi sebelum itu aku pergi membeli sebungkus tisu dan sebotol minuman.

Tangis Rukia mulai mengisak saat aku duduk di sampingnya. Dia mengabaikanku, mungkin dipikirnya aku orang asing yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" kutanya dia. Dari gerak tubuhnya sepertinya dia mengenali suaraku. Ah, setidaknya dia ingat padaku.

Rukia menggeleng sebelum menjawab, "Pergilah, Ichigo. Aku mau sendirian."

Aku tak mungkin menuruti permintaan itu. Mana mungkin kutinggalkan dia sendirian. Ichigo tak menuruti permintaanku. Kusodorkan beberapa lembaran tisu padanya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Kata-kataku membuatnya mengangkat wajah. Belum pernah kulihat mata violet itu sesedih ini. Ingin kupeluk dia, dan kubuang jauh semua kesedihan itu.

"Mau pinjam bahuku?" Kutawarkan apa yang kupunya, kukira itu akan meredakan tangisnya, tetapi aku salah. Tangisnya malah semakin menjadi. Tanpa kata kurengkuh dia ke dalam pelukanku. Kubelai rambutnya dan kubisikkan kata di telinganya, "Orang yang paling menyayangimu adalah orang yang memelukmu saat kau menangis."

Rukia tertawa geli. Dan tangisnya reda seketika. Ternyata tidak sulit menghentikan aliran air mata itu. Syukurlah...

"Sekarang apa?" tanyaku.

"Pulang," jawab Rukia.

"Pulang? Secepat ini?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Nanti saja." Aku berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Kita kencan dulu."

"Eh?" Dia nampak terkejut dengan ajakanku yang tiba-tiba.

"Ayolah." Kuraih tangannya dan kutarik dia hingga berdiri. "Akan kubelikan boneka chappy untukmu." kuiming-imingi dia dengan benda kesukaannya.

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Yang paling besar."

"Tentu saja yang paling besar," ujarku. "Ayo!"

Untuk hari ini aku akan menemaninya. Menghapus kesedihan itu dan menggantikannya dengan senyum dan tawa. Untuk sekarang, ini sudah cukup. Tetapi setelah ini aku akan mengerahkan segenap usahaku untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Dan suatu hari aku yakin, aku akan mendapatkannya.

...

 _ **fin**_

...

Banjarmasin, 07 Juli 2015.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
